


Go Straight

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: "rehab", M/M, homopobic, like a straight camp, they're in a homo-rehab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's mother sends him to a gay camp to try and turn him straight. Gavin wants to change, wants his mother to be able to love him, but when he meets Michael things flip upside down. Michael doesn't want to change, he's been forced by his strict catholic parents to join the camp program. Gavin wants to befriend him, because everyone needs a friend and Michael seems so lonely, but Michael is much more reluctant to talk to the peppy british boy. Of course when they do become friends it's hard to stop it from turning into anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm. . .Gay.

Gavin looked up to the building and swallowed. It was big enough, bigger than anywhere he had ever lived, and painted different shades of pink and blue. Wind blew through the neatly trimmed trees and he absentmindedly wondered how long it took to trim so many and keep them up so well. Behind him his mother sighed and he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll see you this weekend love." She said and kissed his cheek. "For family therapy."

Gavin nodded and squeezed the bag in his hand. A weeks worth of clothes and personal items were inside it. He wasn't sure what to pack, he hoped that he had everything he would need. His mother patted his back for a final time when he heard a voice call out his name. He stepped forward, towards the house, towards the voice as his mother stepped back into her car.

"Gavin Free." A man walked towards him, smiling. "It's good to see you, son." He reached out his hand and Gavin shook it. The man's grip was strong, nearly bringing tears to Gavin's eyes. "My name is Gordon and I'll be your coach for your time here." Gordon was taller than Gavin and much more buff. While Gavin's arms were about the consistency of a soaked noodle Gordon had the appearance of a body builder. The coach wore a blue shirt with the words 'Go Straight' printed on it in black letters and Gavin cringed. 

"Everyone else got here yesterday." Gordon said and motioned for Gavin to follow him. They walked into the building through a large door that was painted pink and blue, split directly down the middle. The first thing gavin saw when inside was a large desk. Behind it there was a woman with her hair pulled back into a neat bun. She looked thirty five, at most. He smiled as they past her desk but she did not return the pleasantry. They walked through another set of doors and into a long hallway with multiple doors. Some were painted pink, others were blue. Each door had a whiteboard on it. Some whiteboards had little drawings or names written on them, a few others remained blank. Gavin looked at them as they walked past.

"Your room is here." Gordon stopped at one of the blue doors near the end of the hallway. He opened it and motioned for Gavin to step inside. The inside was painted blue, a bed with blue bed sheets sat in the corner. That was the only furniture besides the desk in the opposite corner. There was a window with the blinds down beside the bed and Gavin smiled. At least he would be able to get some fresh air while he was here. The idea of being trapped in such a dull room was not appealing to him. 

"You won't spend much time here." Gordon informed him, picking up his bag from his hand. "It's just a place to sleep. The bathrooms are down the hall. You use the one with the blue door, it's marked so you should know." He paused and turned to make sure Gavin was understanding, the British boy nodded. "That's about everything for now. I'll take you to see miss Karen."

Miss Karen was the owner of the program. She greeted him with a forceful smile and a handshake that's intensity rivaled with Gordon's. 

"Mister Free." she motioned to a set in front of her desk. "You may take a seat. I would like to welcome you to Turning point." the way she spoke was like a robot who memorized her lines. Gavin wondered how many times she'd had to go through it. "Here you will rediscover yourself, your true self. You will follow the path intended for you. The normal path." Gavin nodded. He didn't feel like he belonged here, he knew he was normal. "Now, the first step towards recovery is admitting that you have a problem." Miss Karen paused, watching Gavin closely. "Do you, mister Free?"

"Do I what?" Gavin asked, confused. miss Karen did not seem pleased by his question. 

"Do you admit that you have a problem?" She rephrased the question. Gavin bit the inside of his lower lip. 

"Well. Miss karen. I think there's a misunderstanding." He leaned forward in his seat and licked his lips. "I'm not gay."

"No?" Miss Karen raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm not exactly sure. My mother thinks that I am, and my friends do too, but I'm not. they're just seeing things wrong."

"Mister Free." Miss Karen folded her hands on the desk. Gavin noticed that her nails were long and pointed, painted pink. "Do you have inappropriate thoughts about other young men?" She asked and there was a long pause before he replied. 

"I don't think they're. . . inappropriate." He told her, she shook her head. 

"Mister Free. Think back. Imagine one of your classmates in the shower, their naked body covered in water." She encouraged him. He was uncomfortable but did as she said. He imagined Davin Erick from his English class. The boy was built like a rock and beautiful. While his eyes were still closed she spoke again. "Now. Are you imagining a girl, mister free, or a boy?" She asked and Gavin froze.

"Oh god." His mouth dropped. Miss Karen only nodded. "I'm. . .Gay."


	2. hey Ray!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Ray and heads to dinner.

Gordon lead Gavin back to his room. Gavin, himself, felt numb and dazed. He couldn't believe that his friends were right. He was gay. 

"Gordon." He said to the man once they were back at his room. Gordon nodded to him. "Do you this can fix me?" He asked and tried to hold back the tears pushing from behind his eyes. Gordon pursed his lips and nodded. 

"Gavin." The man clasped his shoulder and smiled. "It fixed me."

Gavin looked up at the man in wonder. Gordon used to be gay? The man smiled and nodded at Gavin's un-asked question. 

"Now." Gordon patted his shoulder again before moving away. "Get ready for dinner, you can meet the other kids. I'll come back and get you in about twenty minutes."

After Gordon left Gavin went to the bathroom to wash his hands and get ready for dinner. He wondered what the others would be like. Would they be nice to him? Most people weren't at school, though now he could guess why. They all knew that he was gay even when he didn't. Or maybe it was just because he was obviously weaker than most. He was so scrawny he looked like an ad for the bullying campaign. He wasn't necessarily bullied though, it was more that he was ignored which seemed so much worse to him. He only had two friends really. Dan and Riley. He went back to his room and sat on the edge of the bed. A knock disturbed him and he looked at the wall clock hanging above the desk. Twenty minutes hadn't passed, it had hardly been ten, he wondered why Gordon was back so soon. When he opened the door he saw that it wasn't Gordon. 

"hey." There was a dark skinned boy standing in front of him. He was about the same size as Gavin, just a bit shorter even. "I'm Ray." The boy held out his hand and Gavin shook it. His shake was much looser than Miss Karen's and Gordon's. 

" 'M Gavin." He smiled back at Ray. "I just got here."

"I know." Ray laughed. "I got here yesterday, with everyone else. I saw you pull up from my window. You looked about ready to piss your self." Gavin's face flushed red with embarrassment and Ray laughed at him again. 

"Don't worry man, we all were." He gestured out. "You wanna go to dinner together? I can introduce you to everyone." 

"um." Gavin licked his lips and looked up at the clock. "Gordon told me to wait for him to come get me."

"Eh. We can find him on the way there and tell him."

"He won't be mad?" Ray shook his head at Gavin's question and the British boy smiled . "Okay then. If you're sure it's okay."

Ray lead him out and he wondered if being gay had been as much of a surprise to Ray as it had been to him. Then he wondered if that was an appropriate question to ask here. He knew in prison you weren't supposed to ask people what they did to get in there, his father had told him that when he went to visit when he was younger, he wondered if asking questions was as dangerous here as it was there. 

"You've got steam coming out your ears dude." Ray had stopped walking and looked at Gavin worried. "You okay?"

"Oh, um." Gavin nodded. "I was just thinking. Sorry." he apologized and Ray smiled. 

"You probably shouldn't apologize for thinking, I mean it's kind of hard to really control it right? I am hot." He laughed and Gavin was confused. 

"What?" He asked and Ray rolled his eyes. 

"You were thinking about how hot I am, right? Because I'll be honest I thought the same thing about you." Gavin blushed. That hadn't been what he was thinking. He shook his head quickly. 

"Oh no!" He practically shouted. "I was just...I was wondering if you knew...Never mind." He looked at his feet and wondered if he could outrun Ray if he bolted back to his room. They hadn't gotten very far. He was flattered that ray thought he was attractive, and he had to admit that Ray didn't look terrible, but he was here to get rid of that part of himself and so was Ray. 

"Wondering if I knew what?" Ray asked, obviously interested. "If you weren't thinking about fucking me, what were you thinking about?" 

Gavin sputtered in response, his face was burning up. Luckily it was at that time that Gordon walked through the door and saw the two boys out in the hallway. 

"What's going on?" He asked noticing Gavin's red face and Ray's smile. 

"I was taking him to dinner." Ray explained. "He was worried you'd be angry at him for leaving the room."

"Nah." Gordon shook his head and smiled. "Go ahead, Gavin. No problem with me." He paused and his face turned serious. "Just remember why you're here boys."

Ray and Gain both nodded as the man turned to leave. Gavin hoped that Ray had forgotten what they were talking about, but he had no such luck. 

"Well." Ray shrugged. "You can tell me what you were wondering later. Right now I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Gavin nodded and followed him through the doors towards the small cafeteria. there were a few table, four, all either blue or pink but they didn't seem to separate the genders like everything else did. There were only two table being used at the moment. A pink one that had one boy sat at it, poking at his food, and a blue one with what appeared to be everyone else. 

"That's Michael." Ray whispered to Gavin as they passed the pink table. "He's kind of an asshole from what everyone can tell." he picked up a food tray and encouraged Gavin to do the same. "I'll introduce you to everyone else when we sit down."


End file.
